


Bathroom Stall

by Swiftsure



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftsure/pseuds/Swiftsure
Summary: "I'm your partner, your wellbeing is my concern." Connor paused, then added firmly, "It has become necessary for me to intervene."(Connor decides Hank is too sexually frustrated to do his job optimally)





	Bathroom Stall

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where the revolution hasn't happened and Connor hasn't turned deviant. Hank and Connor have been working together for eight months or so.
> 
> I wrote this based off of some fanart I saw of Connor riding Hank in a bathroom.

Hank's back smacked into the wall of the stall. It was like they were fighting, struggling and shoving, Hank's breath huffing from him as they kissed. 

He had a grip on Connor's ass, hauling him close, grinding his cock into him. The android's dick was hard. That was the thing that finally snapped Hank out of it. 

"Wait, wait. Fuck!" Hank grabbed Connor by his jacket and held him away. "This is fucking insane." He pushed his back off the wall, shoved Connor away. "What the fuck d'you think you're doing?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, Lieutenant."

Hank wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "You're - malfunctioning, for Christ's sake! Something's gone wrong with your - " Hank gestured to his head " - programming."

"My systems are functioning normally."

"Okay, well I think you'd better just log one of your reports to CyberLife about this." Hank stared at the outline of the erection in Connor's pants. "This is too much for my goddamn brain. I'm going for a walk."

He reached for the door. Connor laid his hand on it before Hank could get it open.

"You're in need of attention, Lieutenant," Connor said.

Hank rounded on him. 

"Attention," he repeated.

"For the last few days, you've been short-tempered, distracted, unproductive - "

"You're seriously about to piss me off - "

"You're sexually frustrated," Connor said. 

The words hung in the air for a beat of absolute quiet. 

Connor put on that slightly wincing look of commiseration that pissed Hank off so much, the one the android liked to use when he was delivering a piece of criticism. 

"It's effecting your work," Connor said delicately.

For a moment, Hank just stared.

"You're fucking unbelievable, you know that?" Hank said. "You think I'm not being productive enough at work, so you corner me in the bathroom?"

Connor blinked at him placidly.

"Something's gone haywire in your brain, Connor - just look at you!" On impulse, Hank grabbed Connor non-too-gently by the bulge of his dick. "What the hell do you even have this for - ?"

Connor's face tightened up a little on one side, his hand shot out and gripped Hank's wrist. Hank let go of him. The look on the android's face brought Hank up short. Maybe (probably) it was all Hank's imagining, some trick of the human-seeming face, some blurring of reality as Hank's brain filled in the gap - but Hank still felt a little rush of readiness go up his spine, his body telling him he was in a bathroom stall with another man who might be about to swing on him.

Hank backed off a step. "What does an android who hunts other androids need with that?"

"As I already explained, I was designed to integrate with humans. I have human genitalia." Connor's expression had smoothed into something more relaxed. He looked down at himself, then back at Hank with a friendly quirk of his brow, leaning in a little, like a sales clerk explaining a hidden feature on a kitchen appliance. "I self-lubricate."

"Jesus Christ." Hank tried to turn away just so he didn't have to go on looking at that guileless face, but there wasn't room for turning in the cramped stall. "Some pervert at CyberLife gave you a sex doll function, is that it? You're programmed to proposition people at work to - _boost productivity_ \- ?"

"No," Connor broke in. "Strictly speaking, I'm...working outside of the parameters of my mission by doing this. But I made the assessment that it was necessary, given the context of our particular situation. I was equipped with this function for a reason. You're my partner, Hank - "

"Aw, sweet Jesus," Hank muttered despairingly.

"- and the success of our mission depends on both of us functioning optimally."

Hank laughed mirthlessly. "You know what? Fuck you."

Connor cocked his head.

"This is what it's come to." Hank gestured to indicate the stall. "An android is trying to _pity-fuck_ me because he thinks I'm too horny to do my job!" 

"I didn't mean to offend you." A small frown pinched Connor's brows. "I'm only trying to offer you some relief. Unless I'm mistaken, you haven't had sex in at least eight months, one week and three days - " 

"What the fuck?" Hank exploded. "Why the fuck are you keeping a log of that?"

"I'm your partner, your wellbeing is my concern." Connor paused, then added firmly, "It has become necessary for me to intervene."

"You're a real charmer, you know that?" Hank looked Connor over - the placid expression, the boy scout smoothness of him, the very obvious boner. You had to see the funny side of it. "You're really gonna help me out, huh? Like you know the first thing about what to do with that." Hank nodded at Connor's hard-on.

"I admit, I'm inexperienced. I could penetrate you, if you'd prefer, but given that I self-lubricate - "

"Okay, okay." Hank held up a hand for him to stop.

"I imagined - " Connor glanced at the toilet seat. The automatic lid was down. "If you sat there - if that would be comfortable. I could..." He looked at Hank uncertainly.

"You _imagined?"_ Hank repeated, his voice a little rough in spite of himself. "You know there are cameras outside, hotshot? Did you ever stop to think how it might look, us being in here?"

"I inserted looped footage to the cameras covering the route to the bathroom. We're still sitting at our desks."

"You - " Hank nearly choked. He got in the kid's face. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we'd be in if anyone found out you did that?" 

Connor placed a hand on Hank's chest, pushed him back a step. Then Connor sank to his knees.

"_Connor - _" Hank grit out warningly, trying to back up out of reach, but Connor had him by his belt.

"This will go more smoothly if you do not hinder me, Lieutenant." 

He began calmly unbuckling Hank's belt, his dark glossy head bent to the task. Hank planted his hand on the wall above Connor indecisively. 

"Shit," he grumbled.

*

Hank landed on his ass onto the toilet seat, his trousers round his ankles, his dick hard as hell, slippery wet from the kid's mouth.

"Just a - just a goddamn second - " he said breathlessly, watching as Connor took off one shoe, quickly pushed down his own trousers and underwear and stepped one foot out of them. Connor straightened up, unbuttoning his shirt. His dick stood up unashamed, poking out from under his shirt.

Connor laid a hand on Hank's shoulder as he came to lower himself onto Hank's lap. His shirt was open down his torso but still buttoned at the collar, his tie thrown over his shoulder. His trousers were bunched around one ankle.

Connor took Hank's cock in his hand and with the same deft proficiency with which Hank has seen him slot a magazine into a gun, Connor now handled Hank's dick, guiding it into him.

Hank fisted a hand in his jacket. Connor sat. Down, down. Hank choked out, "Jesus. Fuck. Fuck _me_."

"You should keep your voice down."

Hank gripped Connor's ass, hissing. "Slowly!" His head dropped back for a moment, his face screwed up tight. "You're - ah - you're too fucking tight - "

Connor seated himself. His expression was attentive. "Are you in any discomfort?" A faint quirk of his eyebrows showed concern. With his perfectly combed hair, his manner so polite and obliging, he might have been a flight attendant. It was difficult to reconcile with the fact he was sitting in Hank's lap with Hank's penis up his ass.

Hank breathed through his teeth.

"You're out of your fucking mind, you know that?" he growled. 

Connor began rocking on him.

"Oh...fuck." Hank rolled his skull against the wall, feeling like he was drunk. "This is wrong. Connor - This is so fucking wrong."

Connor lifted up and dropped his ass, a ruthless rhythm that sat him again and again on Hank's dick.

"Was this what - CyberLife intended for their - most sophisticated model?" Hank panted.

And now it was incredibly wet, Connor's lubricant slippery over everything.

"I believe..." Connor said carefully, "our working relationship will benefit if you are able to work through your frustrations about me - "

"About you?" Hank repeated. "You think I'm frustrated _about you?_ That what you think?"

"I only meant - ah - " Connor's brows were tense. "I have observed that I often...frustrate you." His black eyes bore into Hank. 

"You noticed that, huh?" Hank squeezed the sweet plump ass cheeks in both his hands, firmly guiding the lift and drop of the kid's tight little hole on his aching hard cock.

"You're seriously doing this because I haven't been..._productive_ enough?"

Connor rode him, his thighs and calves inhumanely tireless. A deep jostling to Hank's sack, his balls jostled and drawn up with every sink of his penis into Connor's tight ass.

"Quit staring," Hank growled. "_Blink._"

Connor blinked, once, deliberately.

Hank laughed breathlessly.

"I want to make sure I'm not hurting you," Connor said.

"What?"

"I haven't done this before. I don't want to accidentally injure you."

"Jesus," Hank muttered. "Don't try to act all innocent when you're - bouncing on my dick!"

"Would you like me to stop?"

"No." Hank winced. "Just - shut up for five seconds before you ruin this for me." 

Connor obliged. The meaty, solid pat-pat-pat of his ass dropping into Hank's lap was loud in the bathroom, the slippery wet sound of Hank's dick moving in him, the sex sound of it. Hank supposed he was fucking a heated, slippery-tight silicone inner-sleeve, but to Hank what it felt like was just about the best ass he'd ever stuck his dick in. 

This was his partner. Yes, an android, and Hank never exactly forgot about that fact, but it didn't stop Connor from being his partner, and everything that entailed. It was a kind of a marriage. Connor was just _Connor_, the man Hank worked cases with, shot the shit with, chased down perps with, used as a sounding board for feeling out a case. The man who had his back. The man who cleaned Hank up when he'd had a few too many, made sure he got home and in bed safely. Covered for him with the Captain.

Now his partner was bouncing in his lap, and most likely Hank should never have allowed this to happen, but here he was, getting his dick treating to a tight, sweet fuck.

"Oh fuck. Like that. Just like that." Hank gripped the kid's plump ass cheek. He shut his eyes for a moment, Connor's steady dark gaze too much. "Why the hell are you so - hot inside."

"I can easily adjust it." Connor's voice was higher, softer, slightly uneven.

"No." Hank kneaded his ass. "It's - it's good." It felt _incredible_. Hank looked his fill of Connor's naked torso, his pretty jiggling cock, the helmet very pink, beautifully formed, the testicles small drawn up tight. Why the fuck did they give a cop android a pretty little package like that?

"How long you been planning this?" Hank said raggedly. "Huh?"

"Since...last Friday."

"What?"

"Since you saw me."

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Hank knew exactly what he was talking about.

Last Friday, when Connor's clothes had gotten ruined with filth and gore chasing down a suspect. Hank had taken him into the locker room at the station and ordered him to shower. He left Connor stripping off and went and dug up some department track pants and a t-shirt. He'd come back into the locker room to find Connor naked and freshly-showered, standing dripping barefoot on the tile, waiting for further instructions.

_"Lieutenant?"_ Connor had tilted his head slightly, staring at Hank with curiosity.

"You were sexually aroused," Connor said. "And then - you were - difficult to manage for the rest of the day."

Hank grit his teeth. "Probably because you were pissing me off." His hands were lifting and dropping Connor's ass on his cock. It was wetter than ever, his slippery hot hole sucking tight on Hank's penis.

"Fuck, you're killing me," Hank groaned, unable to keep up a front while his dick was fucking something so sweet.

Connor gazed down at him, the messy little strand of hair across his brow bouncing as he worked his body on Hank.

"Is it good?" Connor asked quietly.

"You know it's good," Hank huffed. "You know how fucking good that is, Connor. You're gonna make me come. Urgh - Christ." He reached up and plucked at Connor's pink little nipple. Connor dipped his chin down and watched him do it, his face betraying nothing. 

Wanting to provoke him, Hank put his loose fist experimentally over Connor's twitching prick. 

Connor locked up like someone had pulled his batteries out.

"Jesus - Connor? You okay?" Hank took his hand off him, gripping Connor's thigh instead, sat there panting with the weight of the android on his lap.

Connor straightened with a frown, his body losing its rigidity. He braced a hand on Hank's shoulder, his other hand reaching behind him and gripping Hank's knee. He sat stiff, his brows furrowed.

"Strange," he said mildly.

"You okay?" Hank said.

"I'm...unaccustomed to..." Connor glanced at Hank's hand on his thigh.

"Again?" Hank said uncertainly. He gently fisted the kid's prick, stroking it gently.

Connor looked from Hank's stroking hand to Hank's face. He began rolling his hips again slowly, slow and liquid, his ass milking tight on Hank's cock.

"I..." Connor looked again at Hank's hand. Then his dick dribbled a large quantity milky liquid all over Hank's hand. 

"Fuck," Hank huffed. "Did you just - Is - is that - supposed to - ?" 

"I don't know," Connor said. His tone of voice seemed lost, uncertain. 

"Okay. Fuck. It's okay." Hank went on jogging his fist, his other hand gripping the kid's soft buttock still squirming on him. "It's okay, kid," he said encouragingly, because Connor had a kind of glassy look.

"Hank, I think you need to - " Connor squirmed with strange clumsiness in his lap. "I think I - need - "

"What do you need? Tell me."

"Order - order me - "

_Fuck._ Hank felt a rush of protectiveness for the kid, he felt licked hot inside, and a little ashamed for it. 

"Come for me. Let it go, come on." Hank hesitated only a second, wondering if the wording mattered, then said awkwardly, "I'm...ordering you to - " 

Connor jerked with a strange heaviness, his penis spitting a great quantity of milky slime all up Hank's shirt, all over his hand. 

"Fuck," Hank said. "There you go, baby. That's it." He was half out his mind with the way the kid's ass was gripping on his dick in spasms, rippling on him.

Connor's hand shifting around quite firm and steady on Hank's shoulder while his body convulsed. His expression was only a little tight, his eyes closing and opening slowly, more like the repeated action of something mechanical. His mouth stayed closed the whole time. He looked quite calm.

When it was done, Connor blinked more normally, and looked down at the mess he'd made on Hank's shirt, the glistening streaks of slime, something that had been made in a lab to look like ejaculate.

Connor was heavy on top of him, and no longer moving much. Hank gripped his ass and thrust up into him as best he could.

"Ugh. Fuck." Hank writhed uncomfortably on the toilet lid, kicking out one leg, a pang of frustration as he tried to get an angle to thrust from, his penis seated deep and only wiggling a little inside Connor. 

Connor seemed to come back online just as Hank was getting to the edge. He rocked firmly on Hank's penis, holding him firmly by the shoulders. Hank swore and fisted his hands in Connor's jacket, powerless, grunting as Connor rocked on him with firm assurance. He couldn't do much besides sit there as the kid milked him. He stroked his hands over Connor's thighs and hips and came with a throaty groan.

He sat panting, his head resting back against the wall, his hands on Connor's hips.

He patted the kid's thigh dazedly. 

"Up," he said, not unkindly, his voice hoarse.

Connor braced a hand on the wall and stood slowly, easing up off of Hank's cock. Hank's cock slapped stiff on his hip, tagging his ruined shirt. Hank looked down at himself and found everything was slippery wet from Connor's lubricant and ejaculate. His shirt, his dick and balls, his hair on his thighs matted slick with it. 

Connor stepped carefully back, his cock jostling with each movement. It really was incredibly human-looking.

Hank fisted some tissue paper out of the wall dispenser and handed it to Connor. He gestured to Connor's leg where Hank's come was running down. 

Connor wiped himself inexpertly. Hank sat in a stupor watching him. He'd never seen Connor do something like this before. 

Still in his jacket, the outline of Connor's top half at least still had his usual formality of shape, but then there was his naked lower body, so human and vulnerable. 

Connor cleaned up as best he could and stepped into his trouser leg, pulled his trousers up. Hank took more tissue from the dispenser and gingerly cleaned his cock and the slick on his balls and thighs. It was an imperfect job.

Connor was putting his shoe back on. Hank stood, tucked his cock into his underwear, pulled up his jeans.

Connor straightened, buttoned his shirt. They looked at one another. Connor, placid and mild as he tucked his shirt into his trousers. His hair was slightly ruffled across his brow.

"Better now?" Hank said.

Connor raised an eyebrow in mute query.

"You gonna try and tell me that did nothing for you?" Hank said.

"My purpose was to provide you with relief, Lieutenant." 

"Sure." Hank finished buckling his belt. A thought struck him then. He fought down a smile, and following the instincts of an interrogator, said, "You did a good job. A _very_ good job. Took it like a champ. Seriously. I didn't know if you were going to come when I told you to, but you did it. Perfectly. Right on command." He shook his head, putting on an impressed look. "That was something."

His words had the desired effect - so much so, that he felt like kind of a dick. Connor had been staring past Hank's shoulder while he listened, but when Hank stopped speaking, Connor's eyes flickered to Hank's chest, the look on his face that same abstracted, searching look he got when he was trying to process too much data at once.

After a pause, Connor opened his mouth. His tongue came unstuck from the roof of his mouth. 

"If- I'm...glad if...if I..." 

He blinked slowly and tilted his head.

"I'm glad if you...felt that I performed my task...satisfactorily."

"More than satisfactorily." Hank flipped Connor's tie off his shoulder and smoothed it down for him. "Job well done." He sighed and gestured to his shirt. "Might be a good idea if I changed."

*


End file.
